Love Potion Number 9
by Sweet Roses
Summary: 7th year. When Ron uses a love potion of Hermione to start a relationship but something goes wrong with the potion and Hermione falls in love with Harry instead. Whilst trying to fix his mistake, Lavender keeps intervening. LR HeR HeH
1. A Long Summer

A little A/N… if anyone hasn't started reading the 6th book, there are a few **_spoilers_** in here…nothing great, seeing as how my sister took it home on me and I was only on chapter 12, but nonetheless, it sparked an idea. Now…FORGET everything that is actually going on in the books, by this I mean, Voldemort, and the whole war and people whom died/disappeared in the sixth book. Yes to my dismay, Sirius is deceased in this fic as is Cedric but, I can't change EVERYTHING, only what I want to. So…its just a regular fic in which I put HP characters (fortunately owned by J.K. Rowling) in and change the course of the plot a little for J.K's. besides… that's her job.

Thanks for reading. SR

**Chapter One**

**A Long Summer**

Ron Weasley has always had a sort of infatuation with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. The fact that she seemed to have cared about Harry Potter, his best of all friends, didn't really bother him too much. It was more the fact that Ron had no such way of actually impressing her.

Ron was very pig-headed and thus, causes him to make outbursts that often hurt or offend Hermione. Such as the time in first year where he said she was a nightmare because she was much more clever then he, third year where he mocked her about her cat (frequently), fourth year…well S.P.E.W was a major thing for Hermione and Ron made fun of it. There was also the Yule Ball that Ron didn't ask her to and the list goes on. A lot of the time Ron's temper matched the color of his hair and he wasn't very good at controlling it, and often it ended with him and Hermione on bad terms.

However, this year was differently. Ron was certain that he was going to tell Hermione exactly how he felt about her. It has been almost five years since he started feeling this way, or perhaps it was that Ron was infatuated with any girl who would show him the light of day.

Since this kept coming into his mind he often thought about _not_ telling Hermione how he felt about her for fear of her laughing and saying its, 'a stupid little infatuation.' As he played her voice in his head saying those stark words. Ron shook his head, trying to rid himself of such foolish words floating in his head, which he rested uncomfortably on his hands.

He had been sitting in front of his window for quite sometime waiting for Hermione and Harry to arrive. This year, they had arranged for Hermione's muggle parents to pick Harry up, so that Ron's family doesn't startle the Dursley's again. Not that Harry minded in the least.

It was some sort of tradition for Harry and Hermione to get together at The Burrow with Ron for the last couple of weeks before school started up once again. This way, they could all go and get their books and school things together and get Harry away from the Dursley's.

Ron knew that he was probably having a worse time then Ron can ever imagine…even with him being stuck in the same house as his cranky mother and his annoying sister, Ginny.

The summer seemed to be so long, hot and boring. Ron and Ginny were now the only ones left in the house, and he did find that she got annoying at most of times. Usually until Harry and Hermione arrived they kept themselves separated. Fred and George, whom Ron would have usually been hanging around, were off running their quite prosperous joke shop, Bill was on his honeymoon with Fleur (much to Ron's discomfort), Charlie was still looking after dragons, Percy was, well, Percy.

He kept glancing at his prefect badge on his floor and kept thinking about how lucky he was that Hermione was his counterpart, but much more suitable for the job then he was. He often wondered what Dumbledore was thinking when he had made Ron prefect…just to keep the family happy. He didn't like having to ditch Harry because of his duties, especially on the train to and from Hogwarts, but he had to at least show some enthusiasm to keep Hermione satisfied.

There it was again…Hermione…in his head. No matter what train of thought he sets onto, it always makes a u-turn into Hermione. Ron lazily shook his head and snapped Hermione out of it. Besides, there are many other attractive girls to look at while at Hogwarts. There's…well…and…of course…but always…and don't forget… Hermione…Hermione…HERMIONE!

Ron closed his eyes. He looked like a zombie, ordered to sit there and vegetate, but on the inside Ron was actually having a battle with himself. 'I will not think about Hermione' He thought to himself over and over until Parvati's sister, Padma came into his mind and he shuddered opening his eyes to see Hermione and Harry walking up to his front door.

'Hermione…' he muttered. 'Hermione…is…here' he said to himself, coming to the realization that Hermione was now here, at his house. Ron jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and it toppled aimlessly to the floor. He looked around his messy room and wondered what Hermione would think… well he knew what she'd think. She would think that he was messy and he couldn't possibly have that, not when he was going to tell her how he felt about her.

Ron quickly starting shoving dirty cloths in the empty hamper in the corner of his room and straitened out his sheets on his bed. He quickly picked prefect badge and placed gingerly on his messy night table. He then opened his truck and littered his floor with old homework from last years advanced potions and few textbooks to make it look like he'd been studying all summer before they came.

He then picked up his school robes and threw them clumsily in his closet as his room door opened, presenting a frazzled Hermione and Harry.

'Thanks for the welcome mat' Harry said and walked over to Ron's bed, over all the papers that he had just thrown on the floor.

'Harry, can't you see that- er, Ron's things are all over the floor.' Hermione said indulgently looking at the scattered papers and books. 'Have you been studying all summer Ron?' she asked excitedly.

'Er- yeah' he said as he shoved a piece of parchment under his bed that was dated October of last year and graded with a 64.

'Wow Ron I'm impressed… did you finish all of your homework. I did, but that's not the point.'

'No I guess not.' Ron said guiltily.

'Anyway,' Harry said, seeing through Ron. Harry knew that Ron had these papers on the floor since he unpacked his trunk…what he didn't know is that he just unpacked his trunk just a few minutes ago.

'I'll bet mums expecting up for supper?' Ron asked.

'Yea.' Harry answered him.

'Hermione! Harry!' came the small voice of Ginny. She ran up to Hermione and gave her a huge hug, who returned the hug. Harry had to admit, she certainly grew up into a beautiful young women from the eleven year old who had a crush on him.

Her long red hair and lightly freckled face, now elongated into a more adult look gave her a very attractive appearance. Even Harry could say that he wouldn't be the slightest unhappy to be with her…except that it was Ginny.

'Hullo Harry!' She said once again, brightly. 'Mums waiting for us, so you better get down stairs before she comes up here.' With that Ginny turned around, Harry could have sworn that there was a skip in her stride.

'What's up with Ginny?' asked Harry looking after her as she merrily left the room.

'Dean asked her to stay with him for a week … in a muggle city and mum is letting her.' Ron said sulkily, knowing that Ginny has had more boyfriends then he's had girlfriends. For some reason it upset him, solely because he was her big brother and he is supposed to get and do things _before _she does.

Ginny popped her head back into the room. 'Are you guys coming or what?' she asked and then ran back down the stairs.

'I guess we should go.' Ron said and the three of them headed down stairs where they smelt the delicious cooking of Mrs. Weasley and then they all realized how hungry they really were.

llllllll

Supper couldn't have tasted better. Warm potatoes, beef soup, and all the bread you could have. When you were at the Burrow, no one ever went hungry.

'I couldn't eat another bite.' Said Ron, completely sated. He felt as if his cloths wouldn't fit anymore, and by the looks of it neither did Harry's.

'Good thing I have Dudley's hand-me-downs.' Harry snorted. 'But even now they're still too big.' Ron and Harry laughed while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley gave the same disgruntled sigh.

'Right, now up stairs, Ron! I had a look at that room of yours… studying my,' Mrs. Weasley stopped herself from the rude comment. 'Quickly go! You too Ginny, don't think that you're going away without cleaning that room of yours.'

'Can't you do it Mum!' Ron complained. 'It would take two seconds!'

'When you're done school, you can clean how you want. Right now, you clean how I want you to clean. That means now.' Mrs. Weasley said strictly, and then turned to Harry and Hermione who both looked pleasantly petrified. 'You two,' she said sweetly, 'may do whatever you please.

'We'll just go upstairs and wait with Ron while he cleans his bedroom' sniggered Harry.

'Oh, alright, if you wish.' Mrs. Weasley said and then carried on with the dishes and laundry (naturally, using her wand).

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up the stairs, shortly after a frantic Ginny darted up to clean her room. As they passed her in her bedroom, she seemed to be going through old love notes or something. Ron chortled in his glory as they passed and Hermione gave him a dirty look, one that he rather resented.

Finally they reached the top of the house and Ron's bedroom, where Hermione found a nice cozy spot on Ron's bed and Harry stood in the corner surveying the room's mess.

'RON!' Hermione shrieked! 'You have your prefect badge…and it looks like it had just been polished. I have mine too, look.' Hermione pulled out her prefect badge out of her sweater pocket. Ron knew that it was things like this that made him like and hate her. Like because she was cute to not notice that he hadn't polished it in well, he never polished it and hate because she actually had hers on her.

Ron would have said something really snide that would make Hermione glower at him for the next two days but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he just picked up papers and placed them in an orderly fashion inside his trunk.

Harry stood with his head lowered to the ground. Hermione knew it was because of the prefects' badge, but she shrugged it off. He was, however, Quidditch captain and had similar if not the same privileges as the prefects had.

'There I hope she's happy.' Said Ron after almost an hour of cleaning. His room was indeed sparkling…what you could see, at any rate.

Hermione, Ron and Harry spent the next four hours talking about their summer and what not. 12 am rolled around…then 2am…then 3am. Soon all were asleep, or close to. Ron, on the other hand was still half awake. He was on his bed lengthwise in an upright and Harry was on the opposite end, facing them. By now, though, he had fallen asleep and slid to the corner so that he was in a bent awkward sitting position. Hermione was sitting in the middle of the bed with her back against the wall and her feet across both Ron and Harry's legs, much to their discomfort.

Ron was so tired but couldn't sleep, couldn't move to do anything. So he grabbed the only book in reach that turned out to be advanced potion making. As he was flipping through he noticed a page that was all marked up. He remembered that for his Potions exam last year he marked up the pages about the four potions that Slughorn taught them about on their first day.

Love potion…love potion…love potion. The more he said it in his head…the more he got the idea. He looked up at Hermione, whose eyes were shut and was breathing so peacefully. The moonlight was shining through the window so vaguely, but still lightly lit up her features, giving her a creamy white appearance. Ron looked back down at the book and focused on the words…will make anyone fall in love with you.

llllllll

Well, there you go… my second Harry Potter fic…I'm still kinda confused with where I'm going with this…you know if it will be permanent Lavender Ron or Hermione Ron…. Meh… for some reason the thought of Lavender Ron seems cute… the way that she's acting in the half blood prince is cute…lol… REMEMBER ONLY ON CHAPTER 12 HERE…anyway, please review and tell me if its no good or so good…lol Teen Girl Squad!

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	2. Return to HogwartsAlmost

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RON IS AN ASS! Poor Hermione… I didn't think it would get that bad… ok TOTALLY not a permanent Lavender/Ron paring…she's even MORE annoying than I thought she EVER could be. Don't go shouting things, only on chapter nineteen ok! I wanted to write too! Lol. Thanks for the reviews by Chelsea, RLM and sherriespree9 (mostly because of her Lavender warning…made her annoyance less of a shock.) Was anyone else more interested in the Ron/Hermione thing then Harry in book six like I am?_

_Okay a little side note…I know that there is a horrible war and Voldy is on the rampage and all that…stuff…but forget that there is a war going on…(And I haven't finished the book yet! Don't go spilling stuff on me!)_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ready for Hogwarts…almost**_

Harry and Ron awoke to a worried Hermione who was jumping off the bed, making as much movement as possible. She hadn't realized that when she fell asleep or when she literally 'fell' on top of Ron. She was straitening her hair and cloths and saw the inquisitive looks that they were sporting.

'What?' she asked. Ron felt that his right arm and shoulder were unnaturally warm and guessed what might have happened, blushing slightly. Hermione heard someone coming up the stairs so she quickly messed up the beds that were laid out for them.

'Hi Mrs. Weasley!' Hermione burst out when she walked into the room, indicating that it was breakfast time. 'We weren't- well to say- we _were_ going down to breakfast.' And with that, she hurried past Mrs. Weasley looking more frazzled than she usually did.

'I don't know mum, I just don't know.' Ron said in confused tone that fit Mrs. Weasley's expression.

Both Ron and Harry stretched slothfully as they poured themselves onto the floor and dressed just as lazily. As they headed downstairs, Hermione had seated herself on the couch and was, at the moment, cooing to cat, Crookshanks. Harry, to this day, still believes that someone didn't open the door wide enough.

'Well, come on now… Arthur's still at work.' Harry looked up at the infamous Weasley clock that showed where they were at any given moment, unless of course, it was on missing.

'Didn't you say Fred and George were going to stop in?' Ginny was already sitting in her usual seat across from Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was hesitant to answer and instead, her putting the food in front of Ginny sufficed to an answer.

'They don't want to see their family anymore…they're turning into Percy.' Ginny grumbled into her scrambled eggs and Ron gave a loud bold snort. He swung his fork with the movement of his hand, sending a few eggs on the floor in the process.

'The day that Fred and George become like Percy is the day they die, I reckon…and even then.'

'Thank you, Ron for that spectacular image.' Hermione said gently, and delved deeper in her eggs when Ron grinned sheepishly at her.

Breakfast seemed to go by fast, as did the next couple of weeks before school started. It seemed that as soon as they had got there, they had to get ready for Diagon Alley.

'Alright, line up, all of you.' Mrs. Weasley shouted, letting everyone grab a handful of Floo Powder before they all went, being engulfed, one by one, by a green light.

They all stepped onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley and started to look feverously for what they needed. Mrs. Weasley was trying to get control over Ron, saying that since it was only them she had to look after, she had some extra money. She had given Ginny money before she left for Dean's, they would be meeting up at King's Cross.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry hustled into Flourish and Blotts, followed intently by Molly. Hermione grabbed all the books she needed quickly as if there was going to be a lack of them. Harry and Ron took their time, however, getting to the books that they actually needed. Every once in a while they would pick one up and then head over to the other books that was of particular interest to them, random spells and such.

'Come on Ron, Harry.' Hermione said, shoveling all their needed books into their arms and veering them towards the front desk.

'I think I should stop inviting her to the Burrow…' Ron trailed off as Hermione looked back.

'Wh- why?' Harry was shocked at Ron's sudden revelation.

'She's starting to act more like my mother every summer.' Ron said blankly, looking and Hermione and his mother giving him the same "evil" eye.

'Out in a minute.' Harry said, catching on to the hint that they were being given. 'Yea, maybe we'll hurry it up a bit.'

'We need to go in here, Mum.' Ron said walking into the store that held assortments of potion materials.

'Ron, I'm sure we have all the materials that we need!' Hermione said looking over her paper over and over as if she had missed something.

'You, maybe but I use too much of mine!' Ron said and hurried behind a shelf and pulling out a piece of parchment with many materials scribbled down on it. He started grabbing things off the shelf at random and pretended to read whenever Hermione, Harry or Mrs. Weasley poked their heads around the corner.

He had gotten everything he needed and more. However, no one really took too much notice to it because they were all so hungry. All was bought and, after enduing shopping for hours, they finally headed for The Burrow, where Harry and Ron ate happily.

llllllll

As per usual, Hermione was quite ready for Hogwarts. Crookshanks was confined to one room so that she could easily get him in the morning. Pig was…anywhere at the moment with Hedwig, but Harry knew that Hedwig would return.

Ron and Harry's trucks were open, they're contents seemed to be bleeding out all over the floor into a heaping mess. Hermione looked disapprovingly at the two seeing as how her trunk was already packed. She also had her robes all set out for when they got on the train. Sitting on top of her robes was her prefect badge.

'Getting into the spirit, Hermione' Ron asked, nodding to the prefect badge and Hermione get a slight 'huff'.

'I wouldn't talk. You two should really pack now, and not two minutes before we leave. You wouldn't want to miss it again now would you?' Hermione caused some fire in Ron but before he could retort anything Mrs. Weasley came in.

'She quite right, Ronald! I don't want to be rushing like previous years!' Mrs. Weasley started going though his drawers pulling out underpants as she did so. Harry stifled back a laugh and Ron turned a nice shade of pink.

'I can pack, mum!' Ron said, getting up and stopping her from going through any more of his drawers and form embarrassing him any further.

Ron lazily packed with Harry who kept laughing about old papers that they had to write. Everytime Hermione gave them an angry look; they fixed their composure and then went onto another subject. Hermione didn't like the topic of old homework, since she did excellent on all her papers, and helped with almost all of the papers that were being mocked.

'Well, if you're going to have such a hoot about how _funny_ they are, I just may not help you two this year. Let you struggle though a year of long potion papers and Defense Against the Dark Arts essays. Perfect charm spells _by yourself_.'

'C'mon Hermione, we're only kidding…' Ron was trying to close his truck, it was so messily packed that it didn't want to close.

'Ron…Ron!' Hermione said trying to get his attention. 'Ron, you're going to bust something!' Hermione sat beside Ron and he blushed slightly, Harry and Hermione didn't see because they were trying to fix their trucks.

'Move your books to one side and cloths to another side. And _fold_ them Ron, don't have a heaping mess of bundled cloths…'

'I've done it before, Hermione' Ron said in an exasperated tone, trying to snap his trunk closed. Harry, having finished packing, kneeled on Ron's trunk, which seemed to have done the trick as they all heard the _click_.

'I hope something flies out of there and hits you when you open it.' Hermione darkly stated looking disappointed.

Supper mainly consisted of Mrs. Weasley sniffing over her mashed potatoes about the children leaving her again with Mr. Weasley consoling her about it.

'We'll be fine, Mum.' Ron said, squishing his potatoes though his fork. 'We always are.' Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both wearing a '_we're never fine_' face.

'You be careful and _don't _get into any trouble, and look after your sister. Get good grades!' Hermione looked quite bubbly at this remark.

'We will Mrs. Weasley. We wont get into trouble.'

'Much.' Ron added, under his breath and Mrs. Weasley gave him another one of her 'looks'. Ron innocently looked back at her, shrugging as if he had done nothing wrong.

There wasn't much to do. Supper was done, and there were only a few hours before they should go to bed. Hermione was making a few more rounds around the house, making sure that she had everything before she left. She also put Crookshanks in his cage and put him by the door saying that she would let him out before they left the Burrow.

'I advise you both to look over the house; I believe I saw one of your books down stairs Ron.' She left to fix Ginny's bed so that it looked more appealing, as though it really mattered.

As soon as they had everything ready, nighttime fell rather quickly, according to Ron. Harry had long since fallen asleep, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts, and the insistent clicking of Pig.

Ron couldn't think of how he was going to make such a difficult potion, or where for that matter. Surely not in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again, 'She liked me' he thought sarcastically to himself. Ron fell asleep on the thought of finding somewhere to make the potion and found that he was roughly being awoken.

'Hmm-wha-' Ron slummed back onto his pillows and Mrs. Weasley popped her head back into the room stating the words sternly, 'up.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron got up, much to their dismay and got on their muggle cloths for the day.

'MUUUUUUM!' Ron shouted ten minutes later. 'I can't find my prefect badge.'

'You didn't pack it?' Harry asked. Ron shook his head no and continued to search for it. The last time he saw it, Hermione was holding it when he cleaned his room a few weeks ago.

'Hermione!' he yelled and she came in, looking rather annoyed.

'What?'

'Where's my prefect badge?'

'Your truck, I put it in there a while ago, it should be in the bottom if you didn't take it out.' She sniggered.

'The bottom! You've got to be joking, I'm not opening that!' Ron pointed a finger directly at his truck.

'Let's go!' Mrs. Weasley's voice rang though the house. They all picked up their trunks and headed down stairs to meet Mrs. Weasley and head off to the Knights Cross trains station.

Llllllll

_Ok, sorry folks about the Ginny/ Dean thing…but this was BEFORE I read that they broke it off! Haha! I never really liked Dean…he's got a very silent role I suppose. And now, I have to go to work, so sorry about the short chapter. _

_Thanks for reading and please leave me a review._

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


End file.
